


Walk It Off

by Monikkikiki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikkikiki/pseuds/Monikkikiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh yeah, Cap definitely had to be regretting it now.</p><p>Pietro is a game of pinball (flashing blue lights and all) and Clint's flying high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk It Off

Clint was pretty sure that Cap was regretting his little rallying speech by now.

_Walk it off?_

Hah!

The thought of Pietro simply walking made the archer snort in amusement. Half high on pain medication and relief, Clint happily sat back on his bed to watch the show in the med ward.

Oh yeah, the kid was definitely gonna do more than walk it off.

Said speedster was limping about in nothing but a backless paper gown, scaring up nurses and doctors alike as he managed short bursts of speed across the room before coming to an almost comical halt each time to catch his breath. Although not nearly recovered enough and nowhere near his normal speed, he insisted that he simply could not sit still. It was like watching a game of pinball. He basically vibrated in place under one of Steve’s large hands when the Captain had been forced to step in and hold the kid down. That lasted a total of five minutes before he shot off again and startled the hell out of the nurse trying to take a blood sample.

Oh, but what a sight.

That paper gown fluttered spectacularly each time Pietro came to a stop and gave more than half the room an eyeful, Clint and Cap included.

Steve dropped heavily into a chair at Clint’s bedside and buried his head in his hands, making an aggravated, long suffering sound.

Clint whistled suggestively and had the pleasure of watching as color flushed across the speedster’s neck before he disappeared again.

“Bet you didn’t see that coming,” Clint shouted after Pietro before surrendering to a fit of laughter.

Even Cap let out an amused snort.

Oh Lord, he really was tripping on the meds now.

Hell, what had possessed him to do that?

Fuck it, he’d be mortified tomorrow.

Right now, Clint was high and happy.

The kid was alive.


End file.
